


Wish you were gay

by hahabiteme



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	Wish you were gay

Wish you were gay

 

是朴正洙先推倒金希澈的。

他们都喝了一点小酒，朴正洙虽然酒量不算好、也不喜欢喝酒，但这种程度的酒量远远不致于让他分不清自己到底在干嘛，更遑论酒量好的金希澈。

他们只是想要一个犯错的借口。  
有什么比年少轻狂加上酒后乱性更好的借口呢？

金希澈就要入伍了。

朴正洙是很后面才得知到这个消息的，其他弟弟们因为行程或是回家而使得宿舍里只剩他两人，于是他反常的带了一些啤酒，莽莽撞撞的跑到金希澈的房里来，借着酒意扑倒对方。

“正洙、你⋯⋯”金希澈被压在床上的时候并不是很讶异，他虽然对于朴正洙这样反常的行为感到不习惯，手却紧紧扣着朴正洙的腰。

“嘘。”朴正洙捂住了金希澈的嘴，另一只手探入金希澈的衣内，在光滑的肌肤上留下自己的温度，“我们喝醉了。”

自欺欺人。

这是金希澈脑中第一个浮现的念头，但他迅速的接受了这个理由，并且不安份的捏了捏朴正洙的腹肌，一点一点的往上轻抚，指尖在乳晕处打转，尔后捻压蹂躏。

朴正洙开始喘息，眼角染上暧昧的粉色，嘴唇抿得死紧，深怕呻吟从嘴角溢出，他跨坐在金希澈的身上，金希澈忍不住挺起腰，往朴正洙的锁骨上啃咬，用湿润的吻在朴正洙的锁骨上留下痕迹。

他们互相抚慰了好一阵子，却从没做到最后过，朴正洙知道金希澈对自己没有想发展某种关系的感觉，他只是卑鄙的利用金希澈心碎的时候爬上他的床。

金希澈不是同性恋。

朴正洙或多或少猜测过金希澈曾经的恋爱经验，关于玫瑰的明艳的盛开，黯淡的枯萎以及拔掉自身的荆棘后再次悄然绽放。

那都不是为了朴正洙，也许是为了另一人，也许。

但朴正洙不认为金希澈是同性恋。

通俗浪漫一点的来说，金希澈或许是爱上灵魂的那种浪漫主义者。

可朴正洙自己也不是同性恋，他不过是、不小心太过靠近玫瑰，本该罩在玫瑰身上的玻璃盅不小心罩住了自己罢了。

不知何时，朴正洙身上的衣物已退去他和金希澈肌肤相亲，被触碰到的地方就像是被点燃一样，炙热难耐。

朴正洙从柜子里翻出避孕套和润滑剂，金希澈疑惑又不可置信的看着他。

“我们喝醉了。”朴正洙重复了这句话，他的眼里没有酒意。

“是、我们醉了。”金希澈同意，他明明知道那是谎言却依然附和着他。

朴正洙替金希澈戴上套子时莫名的感到羞耻，当他为自己润滑放松身体往金希澈的性器坐下时那种羞耻感在他体内爆发，他或疼痛或愧赧地颤抖着。

金希澈握住他的腰，不让他再继续，他抬手抹去朴正洙眼角泛出的泪光，朴正洙第一次被进入很痛，他也因为朴正洙夹紧他而感到疼痛。

“我可以背对你。”朴正洙说得很淡定，如果金希澈不仔细查看就不会发现朴正洙的指甲已经扣进掌心的肉里。

最后金希澈从他体内退出，他们草率的用手替对方解决生理需求。

高潮过后，朴正洙的声音自厚重的棉被中传出。

“你不能等我一起去吗？”

金希澈沉默了。

良久他才回答道：“我去去就回。”

朴正洙原先想着，金希澈如果答应他的话，他会做他的小王子，向玫瑰表达自己的爱，告诉玫瑰他知道他的特别是因为他爱着他。

房间内的空气在这种时候显得特别凝重，金希澈漫不经心的拨弄朴正洙的头发，一直到其他弟弟回到宿舍暧昧旖旎的气氛才烟硝云散。

“我很快就回来。”金希澈再次强调。

朴正洙不是会勉强金希澈改变决定的那种人，他强迫自己露出了微笑，然后默默的离开金希澈的房间。

他们今天依然没有接吻。

Fin.


End file.
